The Decade
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: In a world where children are like gems, two friends are on the run from the very creatures tearing children from their Shadows. Can Jack and Hiccup evade capture long enough to save the children, how will they save themselves? Will it come to the point where they will have to abandon them just to save themselves? Summary isn't that great, story is better. Rated T to be safe.


**_An: Okay, I'm a little on the fence on whether I should post this or not. Please review with what you think will happen next or anything else, (but be nice :) ) I really like discussing my stories with others and good reviews motivate me to write more :)_**

* * *

_Darkness and nearly nothing else…that was the world we now lived in, if you consider this living. The people of this city lived in fear and sorrow of the day that their child would enter the Decade, the day that their freedom was torn from them. Tight security made sure that no one would escape without surrendering their Shadow, everyone is treated as merchandise and children are the new gold. Fear clouds the city in a suffocating mass of smoke, and the towers so high that injured birds littered the streets before the Seekers came out to dispatch them._

_Though, this city has done one good thing for me. It has brought me to the best friends I could have ever found, and together we have made it in this city. Whether or not we are known is irrelevant, we are here to do one thing, to free this city and bring joy back to the people inside it, especially the children. The problem is, we ourselves are targets._

_We are two of the few people who escaped capture and still have our Shadows, in this city that is the worst law that you can break. Now we are hunted like animals, but, to be honest, it's a rush. Am I saying that I enjoy being a fugitive? No, of course not. Am I saying that it's liberating to hurt the "king's," plan? You bet._

* * *

"Come on, Hiccup. You better get that dragon moving or they will catch you two." A white-haired teen commented as he bit into a piece of bread that they had "borrowed," from the king's stash. He was carelessly flying with his back facing the street below and watching the dark dragon and his rider being chased by the wild-eyed Seekers behind them all.

"Um, a little help would be nice, Jack." Hiccup said as he a Toothless dodged underneath a massive pipe that jutted out from one of the towering buildings that littered the city. Toothless made a soft hissing sound in the back of his throat but stopped when Hiccup patted his neck, "Not here, bud. Way too many buildings and who knows where they are keeping the children."

Toothless snorted and then flapped his wings to gain altitude; Jack leveled with them and then looked back to the Seekers that still followed them. He held out his right hand and then a decently good-sized snowball appeared in his palm, he looked towards Hiccup with a mischievous grin on his face. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as well, "Give it to them."

That was all Jack needed to hear, he turned back onto his back and halted right in the Seekers' path. While Hiccup and Toothless circled around to catch the other two when they were caught off-guard, Jack waited until the lead Seeker was but a few feet away before letting the snowball fly. A flurry of snow and roars of confusion and anger filled the air as the lead Seeker tried to shake off the powdery crystals.

Soon another sharp roar sliced through the silence and the next thing the Seekers knew they were knocked out by a fire-burst. The Seekers shattered into dark dust and then Jack cheered just as Hiccup and Toothless veered back over to him.

"Nice shot, guys!" Jack grinned and then Toothless parted his mouth into a tooth-less smile, "Nobody likes a copycat, Toothless."

"Very funny, Jack." Hiccup commented as he adjusted his foot on the saddle's controls, "But shouldn't we be getting somewhere safer to eat?"

"Of course, I was just wondering why you two stopped." Jack said as he turned back around, with a twirl of his staff he took off towards the street, "See you two there!" He called back and then Hiccup laughed to himself.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" He asked mostly to himself as he tweaked the controls once more, "Well three can play at that game, come on bud!"

And with that, Toothless took off after the winter spirit. Nothing beats the rush of the chase, especially a friendly race.

_There truly was no alternative to the rush given by a good flight, even through this wilderness of a city. This was where and when true friendships are built, a place where the only responsibilities were the ones you made yourself. And in this city, we knew that there were others searching and fighting for freedom. It was just a matter of finding them._

* * *

Jack landed right next to the building that they called home, he reached into the sack that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out a pear. He tossed it into the air and then snatched it when it fell back towards the ground before taking a bite out of it, there was no real reason for doing this but he could be described as a showoff at times.

Just as he chewed on the piece of the pear, Hiccup and Toothless landed a few feet in front of him. Hiccup's hair was hilariously whipped into a flurry of brown strands; Jack struggled to hold back the laughs that threatened to escape his mouth. Toothless looked just as amused as Hiccup did, his ears laid back and his pupils were pulled into slight slits as he looked at Jack.

"What took you two so long?" Jack asked as he tried to keep his voice level, he took another bite of the pear to try and hide the smile on his face.

Hiccup slid off of the saddle and then shot Jack a glare, "We had the wind in our faces, have any idea why that would be, Jack?"

Jack just shrugged before taking another bite of the pear; Hiccup rolled his eyes and then opened one of the saddle bags on Toothless' back. He pulled out a salmon and then closed the saddle bag before walking to the front of the Night Fury, Toothless' eyes immediately turned into friendly circles as he uttered a gentle growl from the back of his throat.

Hiccup patted Toothless' neck and then held out the salmon for the dragon, "Here you go, bud. Sorry it's not an Icelandic cod this time."

Toothless curiously sniffed the fish and then snatched it from Hiccup's hand before swallowing it whole; he licked his lips once it was down his throat.

Jack watched the dragon in anticipation; he knew what had to be coming next. And sure enough, the dragon soon started retching, "Here comes dinner." Jack commented as he finished his pear before tossing it over his shoulder, the distant sound of a sharp yowl made Jack wince slightly, "Opps…"

Before Hiccup could respond, there was a fish at his feet…well, the tail at least. "Bud, you need this more than I do." Hiccup told the Night Fury but Toothless just nudged the fish further towards him with his front paw before looking up at Hiccup with big green eyes.

"You'd better eat it, Hiccup." Jack suggested onto a bed that was lying against the building wall, the fabric refroze as he laid on it and even made a soft crackling sound.

"Not helping, frosty…" Hiccup remarked as he glanced down to the fish that Toothless had so kindly given him. He soon leaned down and picked it off of the ground, saliva oozed through his fingers from the coated fish as he lifted it towards his face and stared at it.

Jack saw his chance to mess with him so he leaned forward and then jumped slightly, "Oh, I think I saw it move."

"Jack!" Hiccup almost yelled indignantly, Jack laughed to himself but said nothing more. Instead he just watched as Hiccup tried to gain the courage to not only take a bite of the salmon but then swallow it too.

After a few more moments of staring at the fish, Hiccup sighed before hesitantly taking a large bite of it. Toothless' ears lifted in attention and Jack did a mixture of a gag and a laugh, not sure whether this was priceless or disgusting. Hiccup looked to Jack and then to Toothless, Toothless jerked his head forward and then Hiccup sighed through his nose before swallowing the fish. It started to come back up his throat halfway but then he forced it back down before shivering and then shaking his head.

Toothless made another soft growl and then nuzzled Hiccup's shoulder before uttering a purr-like growl, Hiccup rubbed behind Toothless' ear, careful not to hit the weak-point under his neck instead. "Thanks bud." He said and then Toothless licked his face before pulling his lips into a friendly smile.

Jack watched the two of them as they exchanged kind communications, in a way he was a little jealous. Sure, they both had been pulled from all that they had known but Hiccup still had Toothless. Jack had no one, his mind wandered back to the days when everything was perfect. When he had become a Guardian and had been best friends with Jamie, that was until Jamie hit the age of ten…He had entered the Decade and just in time as the soon to be king came and captured him.

Jack had fought to free him but the there were just too many Shadows, and just when he had defeated most of them it was too late. Jamie had been the first to experience the Decade, and Jack had let it happen…

"Jack?...Jack!"

"Huh?" Jack asked as he seemed to be coming out of a trance, it was then that he noticed that both Toothless and Hiccup were giving him concerned looks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hiccup asked him and Toothless growled softly in what sounded like worry, Jack shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and then gave them a confident smirk.

"Of course, you two worry too much." Jack said dismissively as he stood up, his brown cloak ruffled slightly when he had gotten up from the bed. Hiccup didn't seem convinced but before he could say anything else a loud roar filled the air, it was soon followed by a frightened cry.

Both of them looked towards the source of the sounds, that cry had to belong to a young child. Most likely trying to escape but the Seekers always found them; Jack narrowed his eyes and then glanced towards Hiccup. No words needed to be said, Hiccup nodded and then he climbed onto Toothless' saddle before both him and Jack took off into the sky.

They headed towards the sounds of the roars and cries, this was what they were there for and they were ready to fight. This was their life now, but how long can they evade capture? Little did they know that several pairs of yellow eyes watched from the darkness before following them in the cover of the buildings' shadows.

* * *

_**An: Alright, first I'd like to let you guys know: I won't be pairing any canon characters. That means there will be no JackxHiccup or ToothlessxHiccup or even them paired with an OC. I won't say anything bad about those pairings but I will say that it's not my kind of thing, please respect that because I'm not putting down the pairings. Thank you for reading and please review :)**_


End file.
